Cindy Henriquez: My Fiction Life of Love
by Cindy henriquez
Summary: This is just a story about my life and how I want it to turn out!
1. Argue, Or Fall in Love?

So, one fine day, Cindy was heading to school for 8th grade (I'm in 5th grade though) when she met up with her three best friends(These are actually her friends) Daniela Rodriguez, Dhyana Decires , And Isabella Gonzalez. Isabella, Daniela always wanted to know if Cindy will ever go out or talk to her crush David Lozano.'' So, Cindy'' Isabella said in a flirty singing voice.'' What is it, Isabella?'' she Asked. '' oh, my god Cindy! Here comes David, your crush,'' screamed Daniela. So, David walked up to her(My crush is actually him), '' Hey, Cindy, so, can I borrow Dhyana for a second?, as he asked and grabbed her friend's arm.'' Dyhana, do you really want to talk to him?'' Cindy asked.'' Not really'', she replied. ''You know what Cindy? you have been bugging me ever since 3rd grade, and you think you're so perfect and spiffy!'' He said trying to insult her, as a crowd gathered around. '' i'm not perfect, nor spiffy, you little piece of junk!'' she said back to him.'' oh, yeah, well what would be your best dream of likeness?'' he asked to embarrass her.'' Going out with the person I like!'' she said.'' oh, really!'' David replied.'' yeah, and who do you like cindyhe sonded. As the crowd said fight! '' Well, I love someone I've known since 3rd grade, Ms. Sulca! And fact he's standing right here in front of me!'' She yelled. David looked confused, but sarcastically.'' David, it's you! I likeu! I've been trying to tell you, but you keep embarrassing me and insulting me! even if I was Your girlfriend, I would wonder what kind of boyfriend are you!'' she yelled. As she grabbed her book bag and went to the classroom of math class.

Back in the hallway

'' YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU TRY TO HURT OUR BEST FRIEND AND THAT SHE Likes YOU! AND I'M SUPRISED THAT YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY!'' yelled Isabella. '' Don't mind Isabella, just go talk to her, make things right!'' Dyhana said. '' You're right, Dyhan, I need to go talk to her!'' he said as he walked to talk to her.'' And for the last time, it's Dyhanah! not dyhan! Jesus Christ!'' she yelled.

In the Water Fountain

Cindy was drinking water, swelling up in tears. '' I CANNOT BELIEVE HE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY! WHAT A JERK!'' she said throwing her book bag to the floor. As someone tapped her shoulder, it was David.'' Cindy, we need to talk' he said out of nowhere. '' About what David! How can you embarrass and break my heart like that! I always thought you were mature, and trustworthy!'' she Yelled. '' Im sorry, I'm just shocked youlove me, I mean it never seemed like it!,'' He yelled back.'' Look Cindy, I got to tell you the truth, I don't like You,- Ha! I knew it! so, that's why I never said it, because you would embarrass me!'' she screamed as she interrupted. She sat down. '' I love you'' he said.'' What? great, I feel like an idiot'' she said. ''Don't be, I just wondered if you felt the same way'' he said. '' Of courseI do! I loved you since 202. '' I've had other crushes before, but with you it's totally different! your my dream boy! you're the only guy i'll only love!'' she yelped. '' And you're my dream girl!'' he Yelped. '' so, is this happening, are we like Boyfriend and Girlfriend? she asked out of nowhere. '' Yeah, I guess so, so, Cindy...? he tried to ask her. '' Yes...?'' she replied in a flirty tone voice. '' Will you do me the honor and go out with me?'' he asked. '' wow, David, I never thought you'd say those words to me, but yes! As the Awkwardness began. David leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. As it turned passionate. I guess I'll see you tonight, at 7? He asked. Cindy Nodded. As they turned around holding hands to Math class.

**So, basically this is just a story of my life of fiction of how I want it to turn out, so please nice posts! and reviews! Nice comments I am continuing the story! Bye!**


	2. Thinking About My Future

9 years later after David and Cindy got together, their friends did too. Dyhana got Dylan Matthews and Isabella got Justin Lawrence. They were going out every Tuesday, Monday, and Friday .They were exactly like us. They all graduated from college and no one proposed. The girls moved in together and David, Dylan, and Justin. They both were roommates as long as someone proposed the person would move in with their wife. Like:

In the boys room

'' So, how's your girlfriends, ''greeted Dylan.'' Mine's great, still looking Gorgeous.'' Said Justin. They all laughed. '' so, is Cindy, ah, I'm so the luckiest man in the world I'm 22 she's also', and I guess I've been thinking about Marriage and chemistry'' he Chuckled.'' Wow, David, You are so dirty, you haven't dated anyone since Hazel Mitchell,'' Dylan said.

In the Girls room

'' So, Cindy, how's David has he proposed?'' Isabella asked.'' Ah, Isabella same old Bella, and no he hasn't we've been talking but just wait for a few months, hopefully,'' Cindy said.'' So, Dyhana, Isabella, How's Dylan and Justin?'' she asked.'' They're cool, we're waiting until they propose, but Isabella's needy to get married,'' said back Dyhana. '' You guys are the Best test friends since 4th grade, I love you guys,'' Isabella said as they went into a big hug. '' Hey, I've got an idea, well, it's 2:26 p.m., why don't we go shopping with the boys somewhere around 4:00 at the new store,'' Adrianna's'', I'll text David, and you text Dylan and Justin,'' Cindy Asked. They both nodded. Cindy Texted:

_Hey, sweetheart it's Cindy, would you like to go to that new store'' Adrianna's'' with my friends? They are texting Dylan and Justin if they want to come too? At 4? Text back. _She sent the text message and put her phone away.

David got the text message and texted back as soon as he got the text because that was the kind of boyfriend he was to her, a nice, yet still insulting, he texted back:

_Sure, the boys got the text too, so I'll meet you at your apartment at 3:40-50. _He texted back and put his phone away.

At 3:40

David knocked the door while having Dylan on the left and Justin on the right.'' Dyhana opened the door,'' hey, guys, Isabella and Cindy are in the living room, dressed up. Cindy wore a Blue paid shirt with Blue jeans with flats. Isabella wore A t-shirt that said Kiss me, and a Purple plaid skirt. Dyhana wore a Green shirt with a leather jacket and Black jeans(she's actually a tomboy).'' Hey, sweetie,'' Cindy said as she runned up to David to kiss him passionately as David kissed back and French kissed.'' Hey, get a room, you two, said Dylan.'' Shall we go?'' asked Isabella.

3 Hours later...

They went shopping for 2 hours and went out eat Chinese food for an hour and went to the park for half an hour and came back and they all slept in Cindy's apartment.

Next day they woke up and Cindy was on top of David while he was shirtless. She thought,'' _Did I have sex with David?''. _Cindy didn't.

** Thanks for reading and i'll continue the story, I've set up in my notebook to post 17 chapters + Author's note.**


	3. Yes Or No?

3 Months later they acted more mature, and David decided to take a Date and asked Cindy to go on the walk with him. 3 days ago he bought an engagement ring so, he could propose because he loved her with all of his Heart, he would put his life in her hands, he was so Mature and grownup, David knocked on Cindy's door,''_ Knock, nock''_ he said.'' Hey, Dave, I'm ready for our date at Judith's Italian Palace'', she said. So, went.

How he proposed...

_After eating they went to the park and David kept looking out of his pocket for the ring with was golden and shiny, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her until they die. They kept playing on the swings like little kids because their favorite part was the swing, slide, and monkey bar._

They were many people in the park and there was A stage for famous stars performing as David started singing Let it go(sorry, no singing Scenes)'' Wow, Cindy, you sing like the voice of an angel,'' he said. Cindy Blushed so red as Little red riding hood's cape.'' Thank you, David, you have no idea how i'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend,'' She said. '' Not for Long'' He murmured.'' What?'' She asked.'' Oh, nothing,'' He said back. David thought'', _I cannot wait until cindy becomes Mrs. Lozano, Hopefully she Says yes._

David went up to Cindy grabbed her by the chin and kissed her passionately as Cindy broke up the kiss and said'', I bet you can't catch me!'' she yelped. David kept chasing her until they both fell on the grass and laughed their heads off because David Kept tickling her,'' HA-HA! David STOP! Do something else!'' she yelled.'' Gladly,'' David said as he leaned in and as Cindy got on top of him.'' Cindy, let's get up I have something to ask you.''

''What?'' she asked. He got down on his knees and said what she was expecting her whole life.'' Cindy Sadie Henriquez, Will you make me the happiest man in the world and Marry me?'' As he Proposed.

'' What? What did you just ask me, David?

'' Will You Marry me?''

Wow, i'm totally Speechless!

'' But Yes! YES DAVID I WILL MARRY YOU, A MILLION TIMES YES! She screamed as everyone in the park and sidewalk Clapped and few people whistled and whood.


	4. The Planning

''You Will?'' He asked excitedly. Cindy Nodded.'' Wow, We're Getting Married! I'm going to be a husband to the most beautiful Woman in the world.''David said. Cindy blushed. '' we are going have to plan it for at least a few months, so, it's April 24th so, let's get married on June 12 this year''.Said David. '' Perfect'' she said back. David walked Cindy home. Cindy went into her apartment and found Isabella And Dyhana there.

At Cindy's apartment

''OMG! I have Big news!'' Screamed Cindy out of nowhere as she entered the apartment. '' What is It?'' Asked Dyhana. '' Tell us!'' Commanded Isabella. '' I'm getting married to the most hottest guy in the world!'' Yelled Cindy.'' Ryan Gosling?'' Guessed Isabella. '' NO! I'm getting married to David Lozano!'' She yelled. As soon as Isabella and Dyhana Heard the news the 3 girls Started cheering so loudly. '' So, you know how there can only be 2 bridesmaids at a wedding?'' Asked Cindy. They Both nodded. '' Well, I want to invite my sister too, so, can I have three?'' she asked her best friends ever. '' Sure, I'd love that, by the way, how old is she?'' Isabella asked. '' She's 17 and her name Is Julisa ( I actually have a sister named like that). '' So, starting tomorrow, can we go Bride and bridesmaid shopping, I'm going to bring my little sister, too. and I bet David already told Dylan and Justin,'' Said Cindy.'' I can't wait! my friend's getting married!'' said Isabella. '' I cannot wait!'' said Dyhana. '' I have to call my cousins, siblings, Aunts, uncles, and parents!'' Yelped Cindy. After that They all went to bed at 10:46 P.m.

At David's Apartment

'' Hey, guys, I have 'frickin great news!'' David shouted.'' What's up!'' Dylan said. '' I just proposed to the most Hottest Woman in the world!'' He screamed. '' Debby Ryan?'' asked Justin. '' No! I proposed to Cindy, we have decided to get married June 12, this year, so, can we go tux shopping tomorrow, would you be both my Best Men?'' Asked David! '' Absolutely!'' Dylan and Justin said simultaneously.'' Great, i'm call everyone in my family and friends!'' He shouted. They both went to bed at 11:13.

The Next Day at The Girls Apartment

All girls had their own rooms and all of their alarms rang at 10:00 A.M. They all Took a Shower and got dressed. Dyhana wore Blue Sparkly top, Blue jeans. Isabella wore a Green t-shirt with Leopard print leggings. And Cindy wore a purple sweater with A cheetah prink skirt and orange leggings. They went into Cindy's Blue Ferrai, it was 84 Degrees. And it took 15 minutes to get to the mall, and as soon as they got there, they entered.

At The Mall

They went to the Dress store,'' Abigail's'', and went to the Wedding section.'' Okay, let me check the brides dresses first,'' said Cindy. The girls nodded. They found one that fitted so good and her favorite it was White one with glitter and jewels with A black outline. Then we went to the bridesmaid dresses and we found that both of them liked.'' I can't believe I have to wear a dress,'' Said Dyhana. Dyhana was a tomboy. They found two that were skinny on the top and wide at the bottom with a blue ribbon, it was fabulous. Then they went to a shoe store in the mall named,'' Jocelyn's Shoes and Boots'' and Cindy found glass slipper heels which Fit her so well. And Dyhana and Isabella wore white flats with purple bows on top of them. And for hairstyles they bought black and white bows and Purple bobby pins.

At the Other Mall With The Boys

They went to Daniel's the Fancy store to buy their Tuxes. They all bought Black outside with a green bow and white in the inside. And they all bought Hair gel for their hair obviously. Then they bumped into each other on the sidewalk. They were planning on moving out on their wedding day.

**Thanks for watching! Well Reading! Nice Reviews**


	5. The Wedding

June 12

Wedding Day 10:25 A.M

David And Cindy slept in the Wedding chapel. Cindy woke up last while David was taking a shower as Cindy quickly was Making Cereal, as David got out of the shower and only had Shorts on, As Cindy Found it attracting and Sexy. '' Good Morning sweetheart'' greeted David as he walked into the Kitchen. '' Hello, why are you shirtless?'' She asked. '' What? you have to get used to seeing me Shirtless ,'' said David. They Chuckled.'' I can't believe we're getting married today.'' Said Cindy out of nowhere. As David kissed her forehead and landed on the couch making out.

6:24 P.m.

Cindy put on her Wedding Dress with her Glass slipper Heels and had her hair In a high ponytail. Dyhana and Isabella wore their bridesmaid dresses with their flats. It was 15 minutes before Cindy Gets on that Aisle.'' Wow, Cindy you look beautiful, are we still going to be friends?'' Asked Dyhana.'' Of course, Dyhana we'll always be friends, I couldn't think of better friends. I was entering as the pianist started playing,'' The Wedding March''. The flower girl was Her Sister Julisa. As Cindy Marched to The Stage holding arms with her father, Miguel Arthur Henriquez,(He's actually my father).When they reached the stage Cindy's dad said,'' You. Take care of my daughter,''. David nodded,'' Yes, sir.'' He said.

'' Do you, David Lozano, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you live.'' said the minister. David said,'' I do.'' ''And do you, Cindy Henriquez take This man as long as you live?'' said the Minister. she said,'' I do,''. " Now I may pronounce you Husband and wife you may kiss the bride. As David leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately. As everyone cheered and the Married Couple walked down the aisle together. Then the next day they bought a big house with a pantry, basement, kitchen, 4 bedrooms 3 bathrooms.


	6. Pregnant

It has been 2 years since David and Cindy got married it is July 19 and Cindy was always sick in the morning vomiting and mood swings, she felt dizzy. So, Cindy took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast, left some for David, and went a drug store as in pharmacy, she bought a pregnancy test, it was for free since her friend worked there, Ally Johansen. She went home, David wasn't there, he left to work and ate his breakfast, Cindy got in her regular clothes, and she took the pregnancy test and it was Suprising because it was POSITIVE. so, Cindy was happy for the rest of the day.  
7 hours later

David arrived, Cindy was watching TV eating mixed snacks. David said,'' Hi, sweetheart.'' '' Hi, Dave, um... I need to tell you something,'' said Cindy. They went to the bedroom and sat on their bed and talked. '' David, what I'm about to tell you will shock you, and I hope you will still love me,'' explained Cindy. Dave said,'' Cindy, no matter what, I'll always love you.'' '' um.. ok, David, I am, I am.. I am Pregnant and you're the father, and it's ours... Dave made a shocking face as Cindy started sobbing in tears. '' Cindy, don't cry, this is unexpected.'' '' and I'm happy and ecstatic! I'm Going be a father! he exclaimed.'' wait, you're not mad, you wanna keep it or them? she said, not in tears anymore. he nodded no. '' YES! we're gonna be parents! yay!'' she said happily. '' wait, hold on, are you sure you're pregnant?'' he said questioningly. '' I took a pregnancy test and it said POSITIVE.'' they smiled and started to make out.

the next day, they went to the doctor and asked a few questions about the baby. '' um Dr. Dawson, I just want to know if the baby is healthy, and when is it due, and how many we are having, what is the gender?'' said Cindy. DR. Dawson said,'' the baby's healthy, you don't smoke you don't drink the baby is perfectly fine you have nothing to worry about it is due April 23, next year and it is going to be a girl, ok? Congratulations.


	7. Welcome Lily Grace Lozano To The World

April 11

Cindy is due in a week or so. David already bought the crib, swing, diapers, wipes. Cindy's stomach was huge. David woke up first, to take care of Cindy, while she slept like an angel, as Cindy screamed,'' Dave! Hurry UP! Something's happening!'' As Dave rushed upstairs, and with a worried look on his face,'' What? what happened is something wrong?'' '' Yes, something's wrong! your wife is going to labor!'' yelled Cindy. Dave's face as shocked, Cindy yelled,'' UH! do something, like, I don't know, the relatives! take me to the hospital that's is by the big building!. David took Cindy to the car, and drove to the hospital as fast as he could, once they got there, they went to the emergency room as Dr. Johansen was there, the doctor, they saw to see information about the baby. Cindy's father, mother, cousins, sister, grandparents were there and her four friends Dyhana and Isabella and Daniela and Giovanna. David had to coach her through the labor.

'' David, promise me you'll be here, and never leave me.'' said Cindy, breathing heavily. '' I promise.'' he replied. '' hoo hoo heeh!'' breathed Cindy like a thousand times. Then the doctor walked in and said,'' how you doing, Mrs. Lozano?. She had a look on her face sarcastically,'' I just NEED to get this over with! AAAH!'' she screamed.'' Don't worry, just wait for at least 20-30 minutes, that's when it'll start to hurt,'' Dr. J said as Cindy groaned and grunted.

35 minutes later

'' C'mon Cindy! you can do it, just push, time to give birth!'' yelled the Doctor. '' NO, duh!'' Cindy said sarcastically. David was forced to wait in the waiting room with Cindy's relatives as Cindy's Dad yelled,'' How could you hurt my daughter!,'' he said as he approached to his face. '' I am.. I am-am so-so sorr-y!'' he stammered.'' Sorry! sorry won't cut it, you will meet my fist!'' he yelled. '' Miguel! stop! it is not his fault he got Cindy pregnant, ok?'' said her Mother.

An hour later

Cindy screamed louder,'' AAAAH! then there was a sound, dead silence. A new baby was born. A baby girl and her full name was Lily Grace Lozano. She was the cutest baby she have ever saw, Cindy held her for 15 minutes, then it was David's turn as Cindy said,'' Dave, look at what we brought into the world, the most prettiest baby girl ever, we took a little bit of me, and a little be of you, and we made a Pretty girl. They both smiled. David exited the room to tell the relatives they could visit the baby. But first, Their friends held it, '' see, Isabella? told you I would make a perfect baby with my crush.'' Isabella rolled her eyes and said,'' yeah, but, that was in the fourth grade, where we all met,'' said Isabella as she held the baby.

so, the next day, they took Lily home from the hospital. They raised her for a few days she was so cute and precious, it was official David And Cindy Lozano were parents to Lily Grace Lozano.

**Hi! this has been my favorite chapter so far it is really pretty touching. reviews nice plz!**


	8. 5 Years Later

It has been 5 years since Lily was born. Cindy and David were still married. Lily was 5 years old, and talked a few words and walked and was in Kindergarten she was Cool, had no friends, until one wednesday someone came up to her, her name was Laura Prescott. She was 5 1/2 years old, and was not really cool like Lily. So, one wednesday, Laura came up to her and said,'' Hi, i'm Laura.'' '' Hello, Laura, i am Lily, Do you have any friends?''asked Lily.'' No, how about you?'' asked Lily, Laura nodded no. '' So, what are you eating?'' Lily asked. Carmen responded,'' A peanut butter and Jelly sandwich with a side of sour cream and onion potato chips.'' Lily had a look on her face saying ''i want to eat those chips''.'' Can i have some of your chips?'' asked Lily. '' sure.'' laura reponded. They have been talking over an hour then it was 3:00 p.m. and Parents started picking up their kids. Lily has been waiting for 5 minutes for her mom, and she finally came.

'' Mommy! guess what! guess what!? guess what?!'' yelled Lily. '' What? What? WHat?''Cindy said in the same way Lily yelled. '' I made a new friend!'' screamed Lily. '' Really? what's her name, and how old is she, and what does she like?''  
Cindy asked. '' Her name is Laura, she is a few months older than me, and she likes sandwiches, especially Pb and j,'' Lily responded which made Cindy smile, then they walked home and they found this guy on the street and said,'' Hey, sexy,  
You single? because i should put a ring on it.'' asked the guy.'' Um.. as a matter of fact, i am married and not divorced and i have a daughter who is a five year old, so, get lost, please.'' said Cindy. David was coming near Cindy and Lily and the guy.'' well, Cindy! looks like you two are more than friends, isn't that so?'' asked david angrily.'' David!  
it's not what it looks like he just came up to me, i swear to god.'' ok, i believe you, you love me too much to cheat,''  
apologized David. They both kissed as Lily said eww and The guy walked off.

They walked home and watched Lily do her homework, ate dinner and sang a lullaby to Lily and Lily slept at 9:15. And David and Cindy slept at 10:00 p.m. And Dave and Cindy talked about what happened earlier.'' David, that guy came up to me,  
i know guys like him are rare nowadays but, he started to flirt with me and i felt Uncomfortable.'' Cindy said and they both smiled and made out and made love again. 


	9. You're Pregnant, We Are Too

You're Pregnant, I'm pregnant, Everybody's Pregnant

Ever since Lily was born Dave and Cindy could not make love anymore since Lily would think it's gross and it was too inappropriate for Lily to see. So, David went to drop off Lily since Cindy was feeling sick and she had a few mood swings, there was only one explanation for this, Cindy Is Pregnant. Again.

'' Ok, sweetie, here yo are, have fun, i got to go check on mommy ok? have a great day at school.'' Said David as he dropped off lily. '' Ok, daddy, will mommy pick me up?'' ''no, neither will i, i have work, so, Mommy's friends Isabella and Daniela will take care of you ok?'' as they both started a conversation. Dave waved goodbye, then Lily went off to Carmen. So, dave went back home, and yelled Cindy's name like 5 times until she answered back,'' David, i have to tell you something and i hope you're happy, we're going to be a family of 5, Me, you, Lily, and 2 other babies.  
'' What do you mean 2 other babies?'' he asked as Cindy started to smile and figured out what she meant by that.  
'' Dave, i'm not having 1 this time, i'm having 2, which means,'' Guess who's going to be a mother of twins?''.  
David put on a smile and kissed her many times as Cindy said,'' David, i guess you don't have a job.'' ''Oh, right,  
sorry, i'm gonna get ready,'' he replied. David took a shower, got dressed ate breakfast which was just coffee and 3 donuts, and brushed his hair and gave a goodbye kiss to Cindy. He left at 10: 30 am, when Daniela and Isabella arrived at 1: 30 p.m.  
The doorbell rings. And Cindy finds Daniela and Isabella there with purses and water bottles. '' Hi, girls''.  
Cindy greeted. '' Hey, um..., is Lily still at school?'' Isabella asked. '' Yes, girls, i have something to tell you,  
please DO NOT freak out, again. ok, um... hope your proud of what i'm about to tell you, ok, i am ( cindy clears throat)  
i am Pregnant, with twins.'' They both had their faces like so shocked and suprised. but excited at the same time.  
'' Wait, didn't you just have Lily?'' asked Daniela. '' That was 5 years ago, dave already knows, except my family and especially Lily and Dyhana. I'm gonna text Dyhana to come over, that fine with you two?'' asked Cindy. '' That would be great! we haven't talk like in days! Fun!'' Isabella said. '' How about you? Daniela?'' She asked again.'' I guess it would be fun, i'm in!'' She replied. So, Dyhana came and greeted,'' Hey, everybody, so, you're pregnant with Twins?'' she asked.  
'' Yep, you look like you wanna tell me something, what is it? All of you do. Tell me!'' Cindy asked.'' Ok at the same time you, daniela and isabella say what you need and want to say. ok? 1, 2, 3... Go!'' Cindy said so badly. '' I"m Pregnant!'' everybody said. Cindy had a shocked look and asked,'' What? every single one of you?! i'm so happy!'' She said being nice.'' Thanks!'' they all said Then Isabella, Daniela went to pick up Lily and brought her home and explained everything to her,'' Mommy! i'm going to a big sister of 2! yay!''  
Lily yelled. They al had a little baby shower and all slept. 


End file.
